State of Minecraft
|- | colspan="2" |Nickname(s): Cube State (Offical), Oldest City State |- | colspan="2" |Motto(s): El amor , la libertad y la independencia |- | colspan="2" |State song(s): "Mark Weevil" |- !Capital |Cube City |- !Largest City |Weevil |- !Largest Metro |Weevil Basin |- !Official language |None (English, de facto) |- !Spoken languages |English 58.5% Spanish 36.9% Other 4.6% |- !Demonym |Minecrafter |- !Area |Ranked 16th |- ! • Total |14,573.37mi |- ! • Width |174 miles (km) |- ! • Length |108 miles (km) |- ! • % water |7.9% |- ! • Latitude |43° 43′ to 70° 16′ N |- ! • Longitude |68° 41′ to 73° 31′ W |- !Population |Ranked 5th |- ! • Total |15,905,961 |- ! • Density |723sq mi (110/km2) Ranked 3th |- ! • Median household income |US$96,562 (13th) |- !Elevation | |- ! • Highest point |Mount Minecon 27,029ft (24,715 m) |- ! • Mean |1,100 ft (340 m) |- ! • Lowest point |Atlantic Ocean sea level |- !Before statehood |New Spain Nortes |- !Admission to Union |Auguest 21, 1796 (16) |- !Governor |Ben Havijo (D) |- !Lieutenant Governor |Sam Degato (D) |- !Legislature |General Assembly |- ! • Upper house |State Senate |- ! • Lower house |House of Representatives |- !U.S. Senators |Jorge York Jr. (D) Tomathan Curz ® |- !U.S. House delegation |13 Republicans, 5 Democrats (list) |- !Time zone |Eastern: UTC −5/−4 |- !ISO 3166 |US-MC |- !Abbreviations |MC |- !Website |www.minecraft.gov |} The State of Minecraft is a commonwealth in the northeast of the United States of Americahttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States. The Appachain Mountain runs west, central, and San Francisco, and Café County part of the northeast part of Minecraft. Maine is the southern border, Canada Providence of Quebec west, and the Providence of New Brunswick north by Canada. The State of Minecraft has a population of 15,905,961. This State is 16th lagest area, 5 populated state, 13 Househole income, and 3rd desity populated area. 5 biggest city in State of Minecraft are Weevil (4,102,278), Usane (366,977), Cube City (290,376), Johnville (110,587), and Long Bay (93,153). The State Capital Cube City also knows as the oldest capital in the United States in 1602. The state was founded in 1488 in San Martín, MC for New Spain. It was granted to the Spanish before the British invaded the state. It was the 15th state to ratify the United States Constitution, on August 21, 1796. During the American Civil War, the Ocho Montar de Dias was fought in Piscataquis County. This state is one of the two states made up in Legend of Minecraft with Baseton. Geography The State of Minecraft runs 290 mi (466 km) North and South, and runs 272 mi (437) East and West. The total of the land is 78,880 sq mi. (204,298 sq km.) of land, 678 sq mi (720 sq km) of inland water, and 1,023 sq mi (2,649 sq km) of Lake Pear. Minecraft River flows from Yukon Flats National Wildlife in Alaska to The Atlantic Ocean in Tres del Pedro, MC near Cutler, MEhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cutler,_Maine as run 4,929 mi (7,932 km) as the longest river in the world. . It is the 16th largest state in the United States. Minecraft eastern coastline is the Atlantic Ocean. Minecraft has 13 islands located in Weevil County, and Logberry County. Largest island are San Paulo Isla (San Montogo, MC) 11,398 sq mi (29,520 sq km), La Fouturé Isla (Quito, MC) 7,235 sq mi(18,738 km), Frente de Espanola 6,999 sq mi (18,127 sq km), and Minecraft Island 4690 sq mi (12,147 sq km) in Weevil County. The boundary south is called Henary-Gulaputato Line from the English settlements in 1645. Northwest boundary north is the Minecraft River in the Minecraft Caynon. Boundary east is the St Croix River. Minecraft has one state; Maine bmto the South, and Canadian Quebec to the west; New Brucewick to the east. It has cities of Weevil, Loggberry, Cube City, San Montego, and Milo de Grace in southeast, Usane, and Canyon in northwest, Lake Pear City, Saratoga, and San Gorgas in southwest, tri cities Deloc, San Fernando, and Mountain Top in central, and Fresno in the northeast. Countries There are 30 counties in the state of Minecraft. Each county have at least one county seat. Piscataquis is the largest county by area with a smaller population. The smallest county in Minecraft is San Frenado County. The most populated county is Weevil with its islands. Cube City is mostly located in Belt County and some parts of Weevil County. Climate Climate in Minecraft expriences the hot summer and a cold February winter. It climate is Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csa) to the entire state. Moving toward the mountainous interior of the state, the winter climate becomes markedly colder, the number of cloudy days increases, and snowfall amounts are greater. Western areas of the state, particularly locations near Usane, can receive over 8 inches (20 cm) of snowfall annually, and the entire state receives plentiful precipitation throughout the year. The state may be subject to severe weather from spring through summer into fall. Tornadoes occur annually in the state, sometimes in large numbers, such as 12 recorded tornadoes in 2013. Lightning is most likely common in Weevil as it called the team 2012 for WNBA "Weevil Lightning. History Before San Martín was founded in 1488. The state was settle with the Native American tribe called Weecoke. Weecoke were the people in Minecraft was here before the Spanish came to explore. Bothe Spanish and British explore the state of Minecraft. The Minecraft River flow for their town and cities. New Spain Minecraft Colony New Spain made a colony called Minecraft and called a large river flow in the land for Weevil in 1544. Before Weevil there was town called San Martín southeast of Weevil. San Martín was a good Spanish imports. Weecoke was a good friend for the Spanish to watch out other country expect Spain. Spain took most part of America including República de Pennsilvania: (Present Day Philadelphia, Pennsylvania). Weevil was founded in 1544 with a huge land they purchase by Mark Weevil from Spain after his brother Juan Del La Warr owned Los Angeles, PA. 1600s the Spanish feel theating by Dutch and British for taking over the land. The British and Spanish fought until peace of Treaty of Madrid 1645 to share the land New Spain Colony by British Demography The United States Census Bureau estimate fes that the population of Minecraft was 15,925,985 on July 1, 2019, a 0.79% increase since the 2010 United States Census. In an earlier estimate, the state was 49.3% Non-Hispanic White, 0.1% Black or African American, 4% Native American, 4.9% Asian, 4% Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Islander, 5.2% Two or More Races, and 32.5% Hispanic or Latino. Of the people residing in Minecraft, 74.5% were born in Minecraft, 18.4% were born in a different US state, 1.5% were born Puerto Rico, U.S. Island areas, or born abroad to American parent(s), and 5.6% were foreign born. According to the 2010 Census, 49.5% of the population was White (59.2% non-Hispanic white), 0.1% was Black or African American, 5% American Indian and Alaska Native, 7.4% Asian, 1.9% from two or more races. 34.7% of the total population was of Hispanic or Latino origin (they may be of any race). Economy The economy in Minecraft is mining diamonds, steel and gold, farming wheat, potatoes, carrots and corn, and tourist. Minecraft has the world best diamond that can be renewable to its environment. Minecraft Department of Environment said that the cave must be in a safer place to mine diamonds. The state flower is a magical that can make the ore renewable to its environment to make it much cleaner, and hot. Transportation The Minecraft Department of Transportation, abbreviated as MCDOT, owns 39,861 miles (64,150 km) of the 46,055 miles (199,293 km) of roadway in the state, making it the fifth largest state highway system in the United States. The Minecraft Turnpike system is 255 miles (861 km) long, with the mainline portion stretching from Canyon County to Southeast Weevil on Interstate 544. It is overseen by the Minecraft Turnpike Commission. Another major east–west route is Interstate 44, which runs primarily in the southern tier from Maine to New Brunswick. Interstate 98 (Minecraft)Interstate 98 travels the relatively short distance between Maine to Interstate 95 in San Francisco County. The major North and South highway are Interstate 95 from Amarillo to Weevil all the way to Usane, Interstate 67 from Quotufiade County to Interstate 95 in San Paulo County, Interstate 795 from Minecraft Turnpike Weevil-Usane Ext. used as Interstate 895 to Interstate 95 from Los Weevil International Airport. The Weevil Transit is the nineth largest transit in the United State that operates the commuter, light and heavy rail, and transit bus in Weevil Basin. Usane-Canyon Authority is the 22nd largest transit in the US that operate in Canyon County that provide commuter and light rail, and transit bus. Cube City has their own subway line that connect the city, Grape Memphis, Bellingham, and two lines to Weevil. Amtrak shared Minecraft in Lake Pear City, Cube City, Logberry, Weevil, Milo De Grace, Deloc, San Montogo, and Usane on those eight cities that linked to Weevil Transit in Weevil Basin, and Usane-Canyon Authority in Usane. Minecraft Railway is a regional commuter for the whole state. Reference